


Gotham Academy

by Sheaa18



Series: Gotham Fanfc [1]
Category: DC Universe Online, Edward Nygma - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, Gotham Academy (Comics), Hugo Strange - Fandom, Jonathan Crane - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom, Riddler - Fandom, Scarecrow - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Cruelty, F/M, Fan Comics, Gotham, Gotham Academy, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other, Riddler - Freeform, Romance, Scarecrow - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheaa18/pseuds/Sheaa18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring popular characters from Gotham city :3 We have Scarecrow, Riddler, Hugo Strange, brief mentioning of Catwoman, Ivy, Harley and OC's that, like me, you'll probably fall in-love with X3 This is a romance comedy and will probably become graphic in certain scenes (violence/romantic ones ) If you would like me to add someone/something then just let me know, I'd love to hear from you :D xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacinta

  **Have a few original characters in and through my fanfic, the main two so far are Jacinta and Dean, when more arise I’ll leave a summary just like this at the beginning of the fanfic, so here's the low down...**

 **Jacinta:  
** (Referred to a 'you', this fanfic is written from her point of view)

  *          She is a spider... yes a spider, Hugo Strange found her as a Mexican Red Knee Tarantula (she could have been sold to him, traded or just found; it's yet to be cleared and open to interpretation thus far)
  *          She is highly skilled and has a genius level IQ, thanks to Hugo Strange of course, However she is quite, shy and doesn’t like being out of place; she definitely prefers to blend.
  *          She has a thorough knowledge of combat and quick reflexes, however can be frightened easily (depending on who/what scares her) 
  *          At Gotham Academy she takes;  
\- Psychology  
\- Bio-Chemical Engineering   
\- Humanity Studies (she has to know how humans work being a tarantula and all)  
\- Arachnology (study of spiders)  
\- Basic Chemistry



Jacinta is slightly shorter than the average height; she is slim and has fragile bones both due to her Tarantula DNA. Her hair is long and dark brown almost black, she has little tuffets on the top of her head which are coloured/ patterned the same as the Mexican Red Knee Tarantula and her skin is slightly tanned. Her eyes are a bright burning amber colour and she has retractable fangs. She has the ability to inject toxins/ poisons her main toxin being a paralysis; her others are a hallucination which causes the victim to fall and spasm, death, which can make her temporarily insane depending on how strong the death toxin is (it pains her to use the hallucination an death toxin so she controls the levels of paralysis which she can comfortably use). She is witty and can have a short temper if she’s prodded too much.

 

 **Dean:  
** (Jacinta’s best friend, ever since high-school)

  *          He has a passion with photography
  *          He takes a professional photography course and is an active provider to the newsletter clubs and sends his images to magazine and newpaper companies, hoping for his “Big Break”
  *          Dean’s best friend is of course Jacinta and he has a hopeless crush on her even though she is oblivious to the fact of it. He can be protective over her, because of Hugo and her high school bullying days.
  *          He is smart and very arty



Dean is tallish and has an average build, fit from running around all the time. He has medium length blonde-caramel hair, that’s slightly shaggy and swept back.

 

 

**Chapter One**

**\------**

White flecks patterned the sky, floating within the grey clouds and smoke, placing themselves so perfectly upon the monotone fashions of the rich and homeless. It’s been snowing for a while now, Gotham’s winter always brought such gentle scenery… your favourite season is of course the warmest ones, but you’ve never seen snow before, it seems to mesmerise you every time… it distracts you… from home, from college, from your miserable life, from _him_. Each day you wonder down the identical hazed streets from the day before on your way to college, watching the same lives wasting away in the corners, the shadows, the cracks in the pavement. They’re invisible, well not invisible… but no one cares and no one helps… thus, dilapidated lives are simply overlooked.

You sigh and watch your breath dance along the snowflakes… how you long for that kind of freedom… you once had freedom… before he altered, picked at and tinkered with you… Your fists clench into your thick woollen gloves, how you despise that **jerk** … Dr Hugo Strange… it’s not the first name that pops into your head when you think “dad”…. It’s hard enough to be human… to go to college and to learn to live in such a corrupted city… but having him torment, experiment and torture you every second day… well , that’s just the icing on the cake. It is thanks to him that you are human, the fact that you are still alive in the world, it’s not a matter of him caring for you like a “parent” should, oh no… you’re his profit, his doll and he so eagerly reminds you that the only reason you are alive, put through high school and college is so that he can use you as research… testing on you as you grow and of course to eventually sell you off; the more talent you procure the more you are worth. If you were to ever refuse him in a command (which you do out of spite regardless) he _plays_. His favourite “toys” being a syringe containing a new, occasionally refined, chemical (it typically brings you incredible pain), a scalpel, something to lash you with and of course beatings, with or without various objects… although he usually instructions his moronic goons to carry out a beating… he is a scientist not a mindless buffoon like his men…   

You walk into the gates of Gotham Academy, snuggling into your scarf which covers half your face and hold your arms in a tight cradle around your chest to contain the warmth of your jacket. You like the academy, a lot more than school at least… here you have time to yourself away from Hugo, although you despise many of the students. The top three fickle characters on your hate list would be the jocks that flirt with any hot, popular, easy or vulnerable girl, the loud ones in class that don’t do anything (you don’t even know why they’re there..) and lastly, you hate “The Clique”, a group of drop dead gorgeous, somewhat brain dead socialites that excel in jumping around in skimpy clothes, flashing their pushed up cleavage and lacy garments..   You shake off your thoughts and continue into the building, pulling down your scarf and removing your gloves. The halls are filled with students running around to their lectures. You love to observe...not so much to interact...but to watch. From the end of the hall a guy called Hal Jordan is chatting up (or at least trying to) Zatanna whatever her last name is, you know he takes up mechanics or engineering of some sorts… he seems to have a keen interest in planes, but you’re not sure about Zatanna… she’s always attending gigs at clubs to perform a magic act… or something likethat. You continue down the hall and walk up the stairs, great…The Clique. You continue up the stairs hoping they ignore you,  
“Hey Jacintaa” they all giggle together. Great they saw you…  
“…Hi.”  
“Considered trying out for cheerleading next term? We’re looking for girls, especially ones with your kinda figure.” A few girls whisper to each other and another giggles to the girl next to her,  
“Cheerleading isn’t really my thing…” you still have your modesty... An apish call echoes from a few stairs above the girls,  
“Cut me a slice of her!” “Jacinta, a cheerleader? Hell yeahh!” Great… the monkeys are here too… disgusting creatures, almost feels like you’re back at high school.  
“I’m sorry but I’m going to be late for my lecture, I should go.” you starting hurrying up the stairs until you’re stopped by one of the jocks.

He pulls you close, holding both of your hands behind your back, making your chest stick out.  
“Hey guys, looks like a caught myself a pretty little lady! With such a fine figure too.” He smirks as you blush softly and struggle in his grip; you know you could take him down so easily but you don’t want to get in trouble, especially if Hugo found out…  
“I-I need to get to class… “  
“Nice try sweetheart, how about you hang with us?”  
“I’d rather not…”  
“Aw come on don’t be like that babe.” You can feel him freeing a hand and sliding it around your back, traveling to your chest. You make a fist with your free hand and get ready to punch him if he gropes you. An agitated and high pitched grunt and cry comes up from one of the girls,  
“Jackson!! Stop flirting with her, you’re supposed to be _MY_ boyfriend!” He lets go quickly and trots over to her like an obedient dog.  
“Just havin fun babe, you know you’re the only girl for me.” They engage in a disturbing slop of kisses and the whole group hoots and performs dog like noises… that’s when you make your escape.

You quickly walk through the corridor to your lecture room, you get there and the door is locked. You take out your phone and look at the time… as per usual you’re early. You lean against the wall and watch other students pretending to look at your phone. There’s the red head, you know her as Ivy although one of the girls she hangs out with, Harleen Quinzel, refers to her as red. Ivy seems to spend her time caring for the gardens hence the botanist lecture she frequently attends. You look down the other end of the hall and spy the couple, Shayera Hol and Carter Hall, they attend the lectures upstairs, you are clearly aware of their bird obsessions, not only from the constant conversation (mostly of Hawks) but the overfilled notebooks drowning with bird sketches, photographs and notes. You continue to scan subtly, from slightly down the hall you see a man in a bright green and purple smart yet casual outfit (which somehow works for him) talking to who you presume to be his friend. His name is Edward Nigma… He’s loud, makes witty comments, incredibly smart and very inquisitive. He seems to confuse students with cryptic riddles or questions… He practically bathes in the attention he receives from his profound intelligence. You try to see who he is talking to… It takes you a minute but you realise its Jonathan Crane… your hair flutters slightly (it does that…), you don’t know why, but every time you see him you get this weird feeling like you have butterflies in your chest. He was skinny… but he has this black and khaki bad boy attire with messy hair swept to the side that seems captivates you every time... He takes psychology and -like Edward- is a genius. You watch them, perhaps longer than you should have… suddenly you notice that he’s staring straight at you, those piercing pale blue eyes fixed onto yours… Edward turns around to see who he is looking at and you snap to face the other way and watch the floor in embarrassment, your cheeks glow bright red and you think to yourself, “Crap…be more careful next time you watch him idiot…”

You can hear Edward calling out,  
“Jon? Where are you going?! I was talking to you!!” you think to yourself, “oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!”….  
“Hey Jacinta!” a friendly voice appears from in front of you, you look up and see Dean, your closest if not only true friend. He’s an art whiz, obsessed over photography and always carries a bulky camera slung down from his neck. Dean often provides the academies Newsletter Club with photographs and keenly presents his images to you seeking your approval…you don’t really know that much about photography so all his photos appeal to you, especially the landscapes, you love that deep sense of freedom withheld captive in each image,  
“Oh... Hey Dean, how was the shoot yesterday?” You glance over your shoulder to see that Jonathan was walking in your direction… was… now he’s paused right in the middle of the hall. He sees Dean and glances between the both of you then slowly turns, his gaze fixed onto yours until he completely turns his head and walks into his lecture with Edward rambling on behind him.  
“I'm great! I got some sweet shots of the snow… I was wondering… Could I maybe photograph you in the snow Jacinta?” His cheeks blush softly... they do that a lot...  
“Dean you know I'm not very photogenic…”  
“Not when you try… But when you are just you, just natural, my shots are just brought to life! I would love to take some of those burning amber eyes in the snowfall… It'd make a pretty deep piece” His blush deepens slightly,  
“I suppose it couldn’t hurt… I have all my free time still.” You smile warmly  
“Great! I’m so glad…so, how is the devil anyway?” (Obviously referring to Hugo),  
“A jerk as always…” Dean knew about Hugo, about him being the guardian of you and how much of an asshole he is to you… But he doesn't know about the abuse or the torture… That’s something you don't want anyone to find out about… you don't wish for the pity, the pity that causes people to look at you differently…  
“Do you wanna hang out after class? We could go to that coffee shop you love so much” He grins hopefully and the thought of that warm café sends a gentle tingle down your spine,  
“I’d love too” You smile fondly.

Dean always took you to the same little coffee shop on Junction St, you really love that shop. Upon arrival you are greeted with a gentle wave of sweet cinnamon that seems to cling to you, embracing you lovingly… the deep yellow glow of worn lights, splayed from the ceiling add a homely atmosphere which seems to deeply relax you, then there is the best part of all… the drinks. Usually you order a hot chocolate, you simply fawn over the silky texture of warm milk and chocolate, they go together so sweetly especially when you melt in a couple marshmallows (only white marshmallows of course… you hate the pink ones…) Sometimes you are daring and order a vanilla chai; you lust over the bite of cinnamon followed by the soothing embrace of creamy vanilla. You can feel your mouth watering, craving the damn things… they bring you such pleasure… normally, you don’t have the time to have one and you often prefer to sit in the café rather than walk with a take away cup. Thankfully Hugo gives you 2 hours a week to spend your free time, before hurrying back to your confinement, although he hates it if you don’t spend that time finishing work or adding to your knowledge… so you study at the coffee shop, it doesn’t bother you.

“Alright, I have a meeting so I’ll see you after your lecture?”  
“Sure.”  
“Meet you in the foyer, by that old tree alright?”  
“I’ll see you there, have fun in your meeting dork” You smirk; Dean has trouble sitting still for long periods of time.  
“I always do dweeb” He pokes his tongue out at you and proceeds down the hall, waving goodbye, you chuckle and wave back.

 


	2. The Scarecrow, The Spider and The Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the ships begin! X3

**Chapter Two  
**

 

**\------**

“I’ll see you there, have fun in your meeting dork” You smirk; Dean has trouble sitting still for long periods of time.  
“I always do dweeb” He pokes his tongue out at you and proceeds down the hall, waving goodbye, you chuckle and wave back.

**\------**

 

You’re in your usual spot, in the back corner against the wall. It allows you to be somewhat hidden, enough to keep to yourself… Stragglers enter the room locating their seats and pulling out laptops and note pads sluggishly. Down the front are the suck-ups (enough said) in the middle row, lounging like kings are a few jocks, as usual they are flirting with the girls around them and picking on the nerdy ones… they really need to grow up… you fantasise that a bashing could keep them in line, however they wouldn’t last two minutes without bawling and begging like broken dogs.... You grin to yourself. You have your equipment neatly laid out in front of you and you’re leaning against the wall, watching the time flick by on your phone and impatiently tapping a pen on your note book as you wait for your professor to come back from where ever he walked off too.

He walks in; behind him are a group of psychology students; there are two psychology classes that run at the same time. You watch the students walk in, yelling out to some mates, scrambling to their seats, that’s when you see him... Jonathan Crane. You crouch behind your laptop hoping he doesn’t see you, there’s that feeling again… but you’re nervous as well… your anxious that you might offend him in some way… he’s known for ‘standing up for himself’, he _changed_ in the last year of high school, or so they say. All you know is that he’s the last guy you want to get on the bad side of. You watch him lumber up the stairs, his face somewhat blank and slightly agitated, most likely due to Edwards rambling about some new project he’s working on and how ingenious it is. He hasn’t seen you yet… but he continues walking up to the back of the lecture room getting closer and closer to where you’re sitting. He reaches the back row and unknowingly turns into the right row… your row. You sit up again knowing there’s no way you can hide when he’s sitting six seats from you.

The professor speaks up explaining that both psychology classes will be combined for the rest of the semester as the other professor has had a fatal accident and is in emergency until further notice… You don’t really pay much attention… you don’t really care… but more importantly, you are trying to ignore the fact that Jonathan chose a seat just across from you and still doesn’t even know your there. The lecture proceeds, you take a few notes but you know most of what he is saying… you researched it in your study time. He asks a question and an array of students hands shoot up, first hand…wrong, second… wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! You sink your forehead into your palm; you can’t believe these idiots…

“I will ask again…What does it mean to be self-actualized?It’s not as hard as you all think… you should know this” There are more hands but they’re all incorrect, right concept wrong words. You lift your head up and sigh, contemplating whether to correct the class or keep to yourself. You go to put your hand up until a voice out speaks the rest.  
“Self-actualization is a continuous process of realizing our own unique potential... The theory proposes the famous hierarchy of needs to show that self-actualization sits at the top of all of our motivations. Often, this theory is wrongly described as suggesting that you can’t consider fulfilling your higher-order needs until your lower-order needs are fulfilled…”  
“Thankyou Jonathan that was the answer I was looking for…” You look over at him in surprise, you suppose he was thinking the same thing you were… he just got there first.

You’re just about to face the front again until you realise the blazing green eyes of Edward are fixed onto you, curiously examining you, he nudges crane eyeing in your direction. It’s like slow motion… you’re fixed onto Edwards gaze but you can see Jonathan slowing turning his head to you. He flicks the tangled hair that was previously covering his face and looks right at your eyes… into… your eyes… his eyes are so intimidating yet…mesmerising. You and Jonathan are fixed into each-others gaze like you’ve been frozen in that single moment… your chest flutters and you can hear the thud of your heart beat in your ears. He rests his chin in the palm of his hand on the arm rest closest to you and smirks. You realise that he’s purely looking at you, just you, almost mocking you with that smirk. You snap to the front and shrink, blushing what you believe would be bright red. You curse in your head several times and try focusing on your work. The next two hours pass slowly, almost painfully, you know he isn’t looking like before but sometimes you can feels his eyes glance over you… it sends little shivers down your spine, good shivers… you think. 

“Class dismissed! I’ll see you all here tomorrow”. You quickly stuff your laptop and notepad into your old leather brown satchel, sliding your phone into the back pocket of your worn black jeans. You stand, checking the area in case you’ve left anything and walk down the row. Jonathan and Edward are still lounging there taking about god knows what. You shyly walk up to Jonathan who has his legs resting on the chair in front, you make awkward eye contact with Edward and look down, holding your arm tightly.  
“Excuse me…” Jonathan looks up at you and smirks slightly,  
“Yes?”  
“could I just...um...get past? You rub your arm gently, keeping your vision off him.  
“You may” He pulls back his legs and you rush past,  
“…thanks…” You quickly hurry down the stairs, feeling his gaze follow you and without looking back, you leave.

 


	3. A Small Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late DX I've been busy with school work and such, i will try to add at regular dates and keep em coming! Okay so in chapter three we have a closer one on one with Jonathan, Dean and of course Hugoo *dramatic music plays*  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!! and again, thanks for reading!! :3 xx

**Chapter Three**

 

**\------**

“Excuse me…” Jonathan looks up at you and smirks slightly,  
“Yes?”  
“could I just...um...get past? You rub your arm gently, keeping your vision off him.  
“You may” He pulls back his legs and you rush past,  
“…thanks…” You quickly hurry down the stairs, feeling his gaze follow you and without looking back, you leave. **  
**

\------

 

You manage to slip through the halls like a ghost; unseen, unheard. You snuggle into your scarf and slide your hands into your gloves, walking out through the front doors of the academy, back into the delicate chill of snowflakes. You stand by the old tree in the foyer clutching onto your worn satchel and look around for Dean. You lean against the tired tree and look up at its twisted branches. The snowflakes ripple through them so elegantly, land so perfectly and die just as sweetly, as they melt upon your pink stained cheeks. Your eyes shut softly as you rest your head against the trunk and focus on the tender bite of snowflakes which fall softly upon your face. You begin to feel yourself relax, slipping into a state of rare tranquillity, almost as if you are just floating there… free.

A faint breath of warmth flickers against your neck, somehow slipping under your scarf. You are still within a state of calmness until you realise that the warmth continues the brush against you. You instinctively snap yourself out of the peace, slipping a hand out of a glove and turn to grab whatever was next to you and as you do, you’re greeted with a deep mocking voice and an impressed smirk,   
“Did I _frighten_ you little girl?”  
“I’m not a little g-!…...Jo-Jonathan…...” He smirks and your cheeks blush red, “I-I’m so sorry!” you quickly pull your clenched hand from his neck and hold both your hands against your chest, slipping back on your glove.  
“Those are some reflexes you’ve got there…”  
“….yeah…um... instincts…” you’re sure you’re brightly blushed by now… like a beetroot.  
“Well those are some instincts then… How many courses do you do again? Five? As well as all those extra skills classes I see you going to… and now you’re a model, aren’t you the just the little over achiever” He leans his side against the tree and his smirk widens,  
“Yes I do…but a model?...“  
“Yeah, I mean you sure did look like one posing there” He chuckles under his smirk, “Plus your boyfriend has been taking a lot of photos, so I presumed you were modelling”  
“Boyfriend? I don’t think I under-“. You look behind you and see Dean standing a few meters away, fiddling with his camera. “Oh you mean Dean? …H-he isn’t my boyfriend…” You chuckle to yourself at the thought,  
“…oh really now? So who is then?” You pull a look, somewhat confused,  
“I um…I don’t have one…”  
“Interesting… She’s got the brains, the beauty, even her modesty, a rarity not all young ladies seem to keep, and yet… she’s all alone…” his expression zones out as if he’s contemplating some deep issue, you can just feel your cheeks burning brightly  
“I-I’ve never had a-“ You pause, “… I’m not always alone you know…and at least I am happy when I am…” He looks over you curiously,  
“Is that so? Then tell me… wha-“Dean walks up and stands next to you, interrupting Jonathan mid-sentence,  
“Hey nerd! Sorry I’m so late.” You instantly look over to him,  
“Oh hey dork… I hear you took some sneaky shots of me…”  
“o-oh you did?” He rubs his head with his hand and his cheeks blush a faint pink, “Well you looked so perfect there I just had to capture it! Plus, I knew you’d be uncomfortable with a camera all up in your zone” He grins and you both chuckle,  
“You know me too well… so anyway, how was your meeting?”  
“It was incredibly boring as usual”  
“Of course it was” You hold his arm gently, “Have you got any news about those pictures you sent off to Gotham Gazette?”  
He sighs, “No… not yet… I’m sure they’re just busy over there” You take back your hand from his arm and slip both your hands into your jacket pockets as you overhear Jonathan quietly scoff to himself,  
“Dean was it?” Jonathan smirks, “I’ve seen your work… and in all honestly it’s not as bad as I thought it would be, but of course, there is always room for improvement…” Dean seems to almost choke on his tongue, startled by the silent presence of Jonathan. His expression then becomes somewhat agitated but softens as he takes the ‘compliment’,   
“Um, thanks…I think…”, Jonathan holds his smirk and examines Dean, you watch between them, noticing Jonathans intimidation effecting Dean, causing him to shift and fidget; Jonathans eyes continue scanning over Dean like a machine inspecting for points of weakness. You take a quick advantage of the moment to admire Jonathan; you’ve never been this close to him before. You trail across his face with your eyes, starting at his rough, straw blonde shaggy hair, then across his well-formed cheekbones and down along his law line. You fix on his smirk, his pale lips; they’re bitten from stress and patterned in pink where he has gently bitten into. Your gaze wonders to his eyes… so striking, pale and blue… like a frozen summer sky. You watch for a moment until he subtly catches onto you, glancing into your eyes briefly then back at Dean.

  
Dean is facing you, watching you watch him,  
“Jacinta…” You look back at Dean blushing brightly… again,  “We should probably go, so that we don’t have to shorten our coffee trip…”  
“Oh of course!” You grin in excitement with Dean and slowly turn your head back to Jonathan,  
“Um… see you in class?” He cocks his head to the side, most likely in curiosity as to where you’re off to,  
He nods, “Until then”, He rests his back against the tree and props up a leg, looking up at the branches similar to the way you were.

Dean puts his arm around your back, holding you close to him and starts walking; you rest your head on his shoulder and wrap your arms around your own chest, pretending that you can’t feel Jonathans piercing eyes follow you. You get to the gates and glance back in the direction of the foyer, you wonder why he came up to you… he didn’t seem mad or in need of anything… he kind kinda… appeared. A buzz from your back pocket snaps you from your train of thought; you quickly reach back and pull out your phone… great Hugo… You read the message and sigh,  
“Jacinta? … Everything okay?” You lift your head up to Dean,  
“Hugo wants me back at the Wonder Tower… he has some client he wants me to see or something…”  
“But… what about coffee?” His expression slips into disappointment,  
“I’ll just tell him I’m busy… I wouldn’t miss our coffee trip for the world” You smile softly at Dean and his face beams,  
“I’m glad to hear that” He blushes softly and chuckles; you just smile and slip your phone back into your jeans.

A short while passes since you started walking and the snowfall is far heavier than it has been all day, lucky Deans’ body warmth has kept you at ease through the icy chill. He squeezes your side tightly pulling you close to him and rests his head on yours. The tuffets of hair bounce gently and he softly kisses your head and chuckles, he seems to find it amusing how they react to your emotions. A sweet scent drifts past you both; you take a long, deep breath and sigh gently. Dean breathes in the air as well and chuckles as you sigh. You turn around the corner and eying the café and walk in with Dean, pulling off your gloves and adjusting your scarf.  
“Hot chocolate Jacinta?” You smile and nod eagerly;  
“I’ll meet you in our spot Dean” He smiles, nods and pulls out his wallet then walks up to the counter. You find the table you always sit at and put down your bag, you love this spot because you get all the beautiful scents of cinnamon and vanilla and have the perfect view of the street outside. You slide into the cushiony chair and watch Dean order from across the shop, you sit still taking in the atmosphere until you are again interrupted by a buzz. You pull out your phone and answer the call,  
“Hello?”  
“Jacinta… I informed you to come back, I have a client here that is interested in you and it is rude to keep him waiting like this”, You groan under your breath,   
“Hugo, I’m using my free time to relax… tell him to either get screwed or come back some other day…”  
He taunts, “Language Jacinta… Now I expect you back here within twenty minutes with no excuses and I suggest you run to get here in time”  
“I’ll see you when I see you Hugo… I’m busy”  
“Jacinta… don’t make me force you...”  
“Oh please, I’m not a child Hugo! I will finish what I’m doing and walk home when I see fit”  
“I’m disappointed Jacinta…”  
“Cry me a damn river Hugo!” You feel yourself tensing in frustration,  
“Have it your way then, but remember what I told you about smart choices…” You angrily hang up. That bastard… you simply can’t stand him. You scoff and think to yourself, “Smart choices… I’ll show you smart choices you jerk”. You continue to growl and bicker to yourself until you vent your rage. You scan the café and see Dean being handed the drinks, there’s your sweet release. He starts walking over grinning with the coffees until a group of three men all dressed in black and decorated with utility belts, guns and radios, cut in front of him. You watch them thinking how rude it was to cut off a man holding hot drinks… _Your_ hot drink. A brand on one of the men’s sleeves catches your eye and your whole body tenses… Tyger Guards, you should’ve known. You grab your bag, holding it close and pull up a menu in front of your face, hoping to hide yourself.

You hear someone walk up to you and place something on the table,  
“What are you doing Jacinta?” You peek over the menu and see Dean holding the coffees with a confused smirk plastered across his face,  
“I’m hiding…” He chuckles and sits,  
“You’re adorable… but unfortunately I found you” He chuckles again as you scoff,  
“I’m not hiding from you! …Hugo’s Tyger Guards are behind you, the men that blocked you off before? …” He glances over then looks back at you,  
“Why are they here? Doesn’t look like they’re ordering anything…”  
“Hugo just rang demanding I go back to the tower and I refused, so he must have had me followed, with guards waiting outside to collect me if I said no over the phone…” You growl under your breath and hold up the menu again,  
“Just keep that menu up Jacinta… they’re morons, they’re not going to realise you’re here” You can hear the men prowling around, bickering to each other over where you are.

A few painful minutes pass and you peek over the menu, you decide to try drinking your hot chocolate in order to blend in with the crowd. You reach out for your drink eying Dean cautiously. You jump and squeak in alarm, pushing back into your seat, right up behind Dean is a smirking Tyger Guard, proudly holding his hands against his waist. Dean turns around sipping his coffee and sighs.  
“Not again…” the guard behind dean grunts,    
“Jacinta… you need to come with us” You growl and smirk at the guard,  
“Not right now _goon_ … I’m enjoying a drink with my friend here” Dean pulls a goofy smile at you and takes another sip. The guard behind him whistles out to the others and one stands either side of you.

You mock, “Ladies, ladies, you’re creating a scene” They all cross their arms at you,   
“Enough wise cracks Jacinta, you have to come with us and you know it”  
“I would rather not… At least let me finish this…” You lovingly sip from your hot chocolate and savour its sweet taste,  
“No delays Jacinta, you have an appointment” Two of the guard’s inch closer and you mumble,  
“You jerks…” You stand, collecting your bag still holding the drink and sipping from it,  
“Stop your bickering Jacinta, go and get in the car…” You take another sip, rolling your eyes, one of the guard’s steps close to you growling,  
“Do as you’re told brat…” He knocks the coffee out of your hand allowing it to smash against the floorboards and grabs your arm. He yanks you towards him and starts to drag you out,  
“What the hell?! You dick! You’ve spilt my drink and embarrassed me!” You growl and your fangs naturally extend in aggravation, you twist the guards arm and spin, smacking him across the face, causing him to clutch his cheek and stumble backwards,  
“I am not a bratty child you jerk and the next time you call me as such or yank me, I’ll bite you…” Your fangs gleam as your growl at him, you turn to Dean who has his mouth wide open and shoots you the ‘what the hell just happened?! Are you okay?’ look, you nod and briefly smile,  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Dean…”  
He stutters, “J-Jacin-“, you smirk,   
“I’m fine… relax worry whale” You smirk and turn to leave, the other two guards run up to the one you backhanded and hold him back from trying to hit you. Your fangs retract and you smirk at the guard you slapped as he growls and bickers to him-self. You wave goodbye to the owners as they awkwardly smile at you and leave the café.

You quickly walk through the heavily snowfall, over to the Tyger guard standing by a long black car, he nods and opens the door and you jump in the back. You watch the café seeing the three guards walking out and jumping into a smaller black car of their own, then you see Dean leaving, the expression on his face is worried and somewhat disappointed. You quickly pull out your phone and message him, ‘Sorry about today Dean… lets raincheck it… next week sound okay? x’ He replies almost instantly, ‘Sure thing…Hope you’re okay, you sure did show that guard haha, see ya tomorrow J x’. You smile at your phone and slip it back into your back pocket, clipping your seat belt and slouch into your chair watching the city blur as you drive away…back to hell.

 


End file.
